


I'll Do Any Thing For Love

by Mamahussie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamahussie/pseuds/Mamahussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Homestuck meets Assassins Creed, you get this.<br/>(Keep in mind there will probably be more pairings then I have tagged right now, but my co-writer and I haven't figured them all out yet. Same goes for all of the characters involved)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Do Any Thing For Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! This is my friend and I's first major fanfiction, so bear with us please.

The day was anew, the air fresh and light. Everything was quiet, no women gossiping in the market or children playing with chickens, just the soft sound of the church bells ringing.

As the bells quieted down, a young black haired troll made his way up to where the pope stood. His first sermon would be today, as he was the first troll in years to start his training in becoming a priest of Capella Sistina. Under the guidance of Father Kankri, he was expected to be one of the greatest leaders in his time.

The people and trolls had been talking amongst themselves as they waited for the sermon to begin, all except a young female troll that sat in the back. Her short hair was brushed neatly, and her hands smoothed out the wrinkles in her white dress. Her mother has simply told her to go on ahead, saying she would be with her soon.

She never came.

Not that it mattered to her then, she trusted her mother, as she never had any reason not to trust her. The only odd thing about this was that her mother wasn’t here for church, since she was such a strong follower in the Sufferer’s teachings. The girl never once worried though. Not as she watched the younger troll speak.

The way he spoke, the way the words twisted from his tongue entranced her. Every word he said just made perfect sense, even if it was just bible scriptures she had heard thousands of times. It all just sounded so right when he talked. It was as if The Sufferer himself was speaking in front of the crowd, and she wasn’t the only one who thought so. Every person leaned forward, and when he stopped his readings, a collective sigh was let out, one they didn’t know they were holding.

Church passed rather quickly after he finished speaking, going through the normal routine. The crowd soon gathered around the young boy after the Pope finished speaking. People and trolls alike introduced themselves to the boy, who revealed his name to be Karkat Vantas. Even his name was elegant.

Soon the crowd dispersed, going to do their daily activities. Not the girl though, she wanted to be the last to talk to him. Finally an opening appeared, one she jumped on. Pushing herself in front of him, she offered but a small smile.

“Hello, I’m Nepeta Leijon.”

Returning the smile he replied,

“and I’m Karkat Vantas. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Never would they know, that this day would be so, so important.


End file.
